God Called In Sick Today
by thought x crime
Summary: *Shrugs* Random insanity that needed to be spewed. Basic overview of the gang before they take their separate paths in life. R&R pleeease


"God Called In Sick Today" - by Allora Atwater  
  
A/N: I know, I know, I was just complaining about how depressing my last fic was getting, and now I'm in the mood to write something else dramatic. It's really short, just a general overview of our orphanage gang… well, it's hard to explain. Just read! And don't yell at me if it's not "accurate". It's been awhile since I played the game and I don't really remember much about all this… I know Quistis arrived at the age of 5 right? So I kinda just made a bunch of stuff up for everyone else.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own FF8 and the song "God Called in Sick Today" belongs to AFI (even if you don't like punk, this is a great, sad song)  
  
  
*Let's admire the pattern forming. Murderous filigree. I'm caught in the twisting of the vine*  
  
It seemed almost habitual now, but you got used to seeing these types of cases during a war. Men were killed in the name of duty, villages -- filled with women, children, and the elderly -- were torched to the ground, dissipating into nothing more than crisp cinders and ashes. Those fortunate enough to survive usually died within a matter of days, often from smoke inhalation or severe burns. Their disfigured corpses were mercilessly disposed of, and the children they left behind were left in the care of a local orphanage or shelter. Of course, no one was truly attentive to the emotional needs of the parentless children. They were stuck between a rock and a hard place, unable to control a single aspect of their lives and lacking the nurturing environment many of them had grown to find security in. They were the victims of the war that perhaps suffered the most; they were forced to live, day after day, with the harrowing reality that they were alone.  
  
*Go ascend with ivy, climbing. Ignore and leave for me the headstone crumbling behind*  
  
Edea Kramer had always adored children. She was in love with the concept of caring for others; she babied her husband Cid, proving her loyalty in loving servitude, despite his requests that she care for herself before making a fuss over him. She would oftentimes adopt a stray cat or dog just to pamper it, and she would never neglect to throw seeds out on the porch for the sparrows. She desperately wanted an infant of her own, one she could raise from birth and guide throughout the years. The Sorceress never took such a risk however, secretly afraid that her powers may be involuntarily passed along to her offspring.  
Instead, she and her husband spent their savings to build an orphanage where she could live and take care of homeless children while he and NORG worked dubiously on creating an academy for elite soldiers.   
  
*I can't help my laughter as she cries. My soul brings tears to angelic eyes*  
  
Edea's orphanage was housed snugly on the Cape of Good Hope, surrounded by lush fields of flowers and encompassed by tranquil waters. Because of its remote location, many social workers refused to go the distance and deliver the children to a loving environment. They'd just as soon dump a child off at any local shelter and pick up their paycheck. However, the few children that were blessed enough to be sent to a place as warm and loving as Edea's orphanage were by far the lucky ones. Many arrived as mere infants or toddlers, not fully grasping the concept of no longer having a mommy or daddy to lull them to sleep or answer to their every cry. In fact, after time, many did not carry so much as a vague recollection of once having a family. But Edea treated them with equal love and affection, caring for them as if they were all her own.  
  
*Let's amend the classic story, close it so beautifully, I'll let animosity unwind*  
  
There were only seven children throughout the years who were ever brought under the Sorceress' wing, the first of which being a 5-year-old girl and a 2-day old boy. The girl's biological parents were deceased and she was placed under the care of Raine Leonheart, the birth mother of 2-day-old Squall. The identity of Squall's father was unknown, as were his whereabouts, therefore he was presumed dead. Edea's heart went out to the pair, and she did her best to provide them with a secure upbringing. As the years passed, five more children were sent to Edea Kramer's secluded home, each story of their abandonment more saddening than the next. A little boy by the name of Zell was left for dead, his mother a young, senseless teen who couldn't raise a child on her own while her boyfriend served in the Socceress War. An elderly man stumbled upon the screaming infant one day and took him to Edea's orphanage where she nursed him back to health. Not but a year after, a little girl who witnessed the slaying of her parents was sent to Edea by a distant relative who hadn't the time to take care of the little girl, Selphie Tilmitt. A young boy was brought in soon after; his father was declared MIA and his mother was nearing the last stages of leukemia, too ill to properly care for him any longer. Irvine Kinneas, who had been shuttled back and forth between family members was finally shunned and left at the doorstep of the orphanage with nothing but a birth certificate and ratty old blanket. Quistis Trepe was the last to arrive, her family murdered by soldiers as she was playing at a friend's house. Each child showed a promising personality and an innocent demeanor, in spite of the fact that their young eyes had seen far more grief than any human being of such a tender age should be exposed to.  
  
*Steal away the darkened pages, hidden so shamefully. I'll still feel the violence of the lines*   
  
Edea did her best to teach them moral values and how to develop and honor their own belief systems. She preached healthy hygiene, manners, and sharing, among other things. She was their teacher and only maternal guidance; however, she did not want to portray herself as a false motherly figure. The children were not allowed to refer to her as 'mother', although the words sang volumes in her heart, she knew she couldn't deceive them. She was not their mother, but they were by all means her children. She adopted the name 'Matron' which was used as freely as 'mother'.   
  
*I can't stand my laughter as they cry. My soul brings tears to angelic eyes*  
  
As time flew past, the children gradually seemed to lose sight of the fact that they were indeed orphans. They were one collective entity, a multifaceted gem. Surrogate brothers and sisters. But slowly, one by one, they were picked from their well-weaved web, each loss another crack in the surface. Ellone was the first to go, with no reasoning or explanation. Matron had told them gravely, that she was being taken to a new home and there was nothing they could do about it. Zell was next, adopted by a lonely young woman whose husband had been killed before they were able to start a family. She instantly fell in love with the spunky blond boy and took him with her that day. Next to go was Irvine, who was adopted by a couple from Deiling City who couldn't have children. Selphie went shortly thereafter, a veteran and his wife from Winhill enchanted by the charming little sprite. Quistis was the first accepted into Balamb Garden, followed by Squall and then Seifer. The perfect circle was broken as they all went their separate ways, the bonds broken and the ties cut. The lonely orphanage began to sag, it's floorboards creaking with tales of the past, and it's walls void of their innocent echoes. Perhaps there would be a day when the lonely souls would reunite and merge once more, tightening the bonds and breathing the life back into the decaying building, reviving it with promises for the future.  
  
*And miles away my mother cries. Omnipotence, nurturing malevolence*  
  
  
  
A/N: Hmmm, don't ask where this came from. Blame sleep deprivation. It's 3am over here and I keep waking up with these morbid dreams, so I listened to a song that inspired me to write this crap. *Shrugs* I know it's not my best, but please R&R anyways! The lyrics may not seem to go well with the story, but if you really understand what he's singing about it'll make a lot more sense. And sorry if I completely screwed up the facts. Most of it I made up, but still.  



End file.
